Glow
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: Mina has always hidden who she is. Mae has always tried to convince her sister to just be herself. When the two's parents die, and Mae is forced to come to Hogwarts, truths start to reveal themselves, and no one is ever the same afterward. NOT Blaise/Mina
1. An Introduction

**Author's Note: Okay, this is only my third story. Please don't be too judgmental. If any of you have ever heard of Britt Nicole, this story is based off her song, "Glow". I have included an outside character in this story. Trust me, you'll understand everything later on.**

_***sneaky wink***_

"Mum…." Mai whined dragging out the word. "When will Mia's flight land? It's an hour late, and nothing was said about it!"

Mai's mother sighed. "I don't know, Mai, why not ask her yourself?" she said motioning behind her daughter's back.

Mai spun around her eyes lighting up. "MIA!" she squealed running forward and throwing herself into her older sister's arms.

"Mai!" Hermione- or Mia as her sister called her- laughed, dropping her luggage and hugging her back.

Now, some people may have known Mai's older sister as Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, but to Mai, Mia was her older sister, her best friend, and her hero. Hermione always put a glamour charm over herself when she went to Hogwarts. It was easier that way. She didn't want to have to deal with the drooling, the staring, the questions, or oh Merlin, _Ron._ Hermione was well aware of what Ron felt for her, but luckily-or unluckily; really it depended on the way you looked at it- Hermione didn't feel the same way. At home, Mia always took the glamour charm off. Without it, it was far easier to tell that she and Mai were related. Mia's hair color darkened to black, became pin straight, layered, reached the small of her back, and she grew about 4 inches in height making her about 5'10". Her eyes changed from a round shaped what she called, "mud-colored", to an almond shape gorgeous magenta that flashed dangerously when she was angered.

Mai looked extremely similar to Mia. The only differences were age, height, and eye color. Mia was seventeen-well, eighteen, really, what with her use of the Time Turner-and as such, going into her final year at Hogwarts. Mai was sixteen, 5'8", and whenever one looked into her eyes, they were reminded of hurricanes, and memories long forgotten. Mai was a witch as well. She never received her letter to Hogwarts however, and as such, was taught by Mia during the holidays. One could say that Mai was ahead of the game.

Mia's summer holiday passed quickly and uneventfully. She was glad to be home, and was actually disappointed when it came time to return to Hogwarts.

Two weeks into Mia's seventh year, McGonagall made a rather surprising announcement.

"We have a new student this year. Renegade Death Eaters murdered her parents, and she has nowhere else to go. Her Hogwarts letter never arrived, and we are only now aware of this. She should be going into her sixth year, but will instead be joining the seventh years. She will have to be sorted, and her sister will be resorted as well. That is all, thank you", Professor McGonagall said as she sat down.

Mia looked up sharply as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Mai…" she breathed as her little sister walked through the doors.

Mai looked up, having heard Mia whisper her name. Oh, was it mentioned that Mai and Mia had a telepathic connection? No? Well, they do.

Instantly, whispered conversations filled the room. Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy watched as the girl walked forward, showing no signs of being distressed by the conversations going on about her. Blaise noticed something familiar about her.

"Gryffindor", Draco whispered.

Blaise shook his head. "Ravenclaw."

Pansy Parkinson scoffed. "You're both wrong", she whispered. "She's a Slytherin. And so is her sister."  
Both boys looked confused. "Sister. What are you on about Pans?" Blaise asked.

"McGonagall said that the new student would have to be sorted, and that her _sister_ would be _resorted. _Honestly, don't you two blockheads listen?"

A little known fact about Pansy Parkinson was that she _did_, in fact have a heart. She was well aware of what people thought of her, and honestly, she just didn't care. Pansy was good friends with Hermione, and she knew her secrets. Pansy and Hermione had struck up a friendship in first year, when Pansy had needed help with a Charms assignment, and Hermione had needed someone to talk to. Needless to say, Pansy knew all of Hermione. She knew of Mai, she knew of Hermione's heritage, she knew of the glamour charm, and she knew how badly her two best friends would be hurting after their parent's death. All she could do was hope to be there for the two.


	2. A Truth Revealed

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to change Hermione's name to Mina, and I'll just change Mai to Mae. Kay? Also: so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm horrible, I know. *****hangs head in shame* Okay, so- drum roll please… CHAPTER 2 OF GLOW!**

**Also, this is after the war, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron have gone back for their seventh year, as well as the other students who weren't there. Is that clear/ makes sense?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And aside from Ron/Hermione she did a most excellent job, too!**

* * *

Mae walked confidently from the doors of the Great Hall towards the teacher's table, in front of which was the Sorting Hat. She spared neither a glance to the right nor the left. As she walked past the bench on which Mina was sitting at the Gryffindor table, Mina stood up and walked with her. Neither girl paid any attention to the whispers that were suddenly heard throughout the hall. Draco and Blaise looked at each other curiously, then on a whim, looked over at Pansy. Her facial expression gave nothing away, but her body was practically _vibrating_ with excitement.

"Pans", Blaise started off.

"What aren't you telling us?" Draco finished.

"_Shhh! _ You'll miss everything!" Pansy scolded.

* * *

The two sisters stood together bravely at the front of the Great Hall. Next to Mae, Mina's glamoured form looked positively plain. Professor McGonagall knew of the charm, and she also knew that Pansy knew the counter charm. McGonagall waved Pansy over from the Slytherin table.

"I believe, Miss Parkinson, that you know the counter charm to Miss Granger's glamour."

"I do, Professor", Pansy confirmed. "Oh, and Professor?"

McGonagall looked back from over her shoulder as she walked away. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"It's Williams, Professor", Mina and Mae said together.

With that said, Pansy began a series of complicated wand movements, flicking, twisting, and turning her wand. And then, slowly the charm began to lift. Starting from the bottom up, Mina's body began to change. Her legs became longer, lifting her height to about 5'10", her chest became bigger – not by much, but a bit -, her face became more sculpted, with high, arching cheekbones, plump lips, and refined features, her eyes turned amethyst, and Mina's hair turned to an onyx color the shade of a raven's wing, with reflecting colors in the light. Once the charm was lifted off Mina, Pansy turned to Mae, and asked,

"Would you like me to take your slight charm off?"

"You put a charm on me!" Mae demanded of her sister, whirling to face her.

"You were the one who said you wanted forty year old men to stop hitting on you!" Mina exclaimed.

* * *

The audience of the Great Hall watched the exchange with amusement. It was strange seeing Hermione Granger laughing and not running off to go the library or scolding Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley or shouting at/ignoring the latter boy. It was kind of nice, actually.

"_Forty year old men?"_ Blaise hissed across the table to Draco.

"Oh, speaking of old men", Mae began, smirking evilly at Mina, "Mr. MacGruder still wants your _personal_ number. He seems to think that you're twenty-three at the moment."

Mina paled drastically. Mr. MacGruder was a leering old man who had a habit of collecting much, _much_ younger women. Many times, the young woman of the month had disappeared. No one ever really knew what happened to her. Oh, there were speculations of course, but none were ever confirmed. Even the police were stumped. Now, MacGruder was a name that caused fear amongst young woman, especially those whom were considered to be quite beautiful. Mina was eighteen now. MacGruder had been after her since she was fourteen. He'd been after Mae since she was thirteen, and she was sixteen now.

Pansy watched the back and forth conversation between the two with amusement and no slight confusion.

"Hey, hate to burst this bubble you two have going on here, but one, _who the hell is MacGruder_, and two, you _do_ realize you're amusing the whole hall right?"

Mina and Mae looked at each other and grinned.

"Well now, didn't your mothers ever teach you that it's wrong to listen in on someone else's conversations?" Mae drawled sarcastically.

One brave Ravenclaw shouted out. "Who cares! Who is MacGruder?"

Mae smiled sinisterly. "Well now, that one I'll leave up to Mina. Take it away, sis."

Mina scowled, but stepped forward anyway. "MacGruder is a sixty-seven leering, disgusting, _vile, pathetic_ excuse for a human being who has a weakness for young woman, especially those considered to be beautiful. He's been after me for four years, and Mae for three." She spat out.

"_Sixty-seven years old?"_ Draco hissed across to Blaise.

* * *

Neither boy knew why they felt such possessiveness over the two girls, they just did. Blaise had never been cruel to Mina, but he'd never stopped the others. Draco had been front and center in bullying Mina throughout they years, so he knew that he had a lot to make up for. He didn't mind. He just knew that he would anything to see her smile, and at him especially. She wasn't allowed to smile at anyone but him. She was _his._

Meanwhile, across the table, Blaise's thoughts were in a whirlwind centering on the girl next to Hermione Granger – Williams? -, laughing and joking with Pansy, and arguing playfully with Hermione. The dark skinned Italian with the electric blue eyes wished he could see her smiling at him. She was his. It didn't matter if she liked it or not. It was time for her to accept that truth. _She was his._

* * *

**A/N: It's so short, I know! And it's horrible! *hides face in shame* Nice reviews, please?**

**Love!**


	3. Author's Note

Guys, I am so sorry to do this to you after months of my not updating, but I have to put this story up for adoption. There's been a lot of drama in my life recently. I lost my best friend, but more than that I've lost my whole system. I don't know where I'm going to take this story anymore, and I'm sorry, but I can't continue it.

If you want it, message me, let me know where you're hoping to take the story, and if I like your idea, I'll give it you. I hope that's fair enough.


End file.
